From DE 10 2011 102 748 A1, a double clutch is known for a dual clutch transmission of a motor vehicle. The double clutch comprises two clutches each having an outer plate carrier, an inner plate carrier and a plate package. In the plate carrying region, the inner plate carrier comprises a plurality of cooling fluid apertures which extend from the inner circumferential face to the outer circumferential face. The cooling fluid apertures each end between the teeth of the inner plate carrier and are arranged so as to be axially and circumferentially offset relative to the adjoining cooling fluid apertures. At the inner circumferential face there is provided a cooling fluid guiding element in the form of an annular oil guiding plate. The oil guiding plate comprises a plurality of oblong slots which are separated from one another by transverse webs. The slots are each arranged in the region of the cooling fluid aperture.
From DE 10 2007 055 151 A1, corresponding to US 2008/0142330 A1, there is known a double multi-plate clutch for the transmission of torque between a brake force generator and a multi-step transmission. The double multi-plate clutch comprises an outer multi-plate clutch and an inner multi-plate clutch. The outer plate carrier of the outer multi-plate clutch and the outer plate carrier of the inner multi-plate clutch each comprise a toothed member which is produced by roll forming. The toothed members are formed in such a way that, on the radial inside, they comprise inner teeth and, on the radial outside, they comprise outer teeth. The outer teeth each comprise apertures.
Document EP 1 422 430 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,783 B2, also proposes a double multi-plate clutch. An outer plate carrier of the clutch is provided in the form of a pressed and punched plate component and comprises a base and a cylindrical portion. The cylindrical portion, on its radial inside, comprises circumferentially distributed alternating axial grooves and axial webs. The axial grooves are provided for the purpose of ensuring a rotationally fixed engagement of the outer plates and comprises centrally positioned apertures to allow the radial through-flow of hydraulic oil.
From DE 10 2006 031 786 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,497 B2, a multi-plate clutch or multi-plate brake is known which comprises an inner plate carrier with inner plates and an outer plate carrier with outer plates. The inner plate carrier and, respectively, the outer plate carrier are formed of a plurality of parts and comprise a base part and a toothed part which embraces the latter and to which the plates are connected in a rotationally fixed way. The base part and the toothed part are provided with radial apertures which are fluidly connected to one another to allow a through-flow.